Typically vehicles are provided with relatively small hooks placed on either side of the headliner of the vehicle behind the front seat for receiving clothes hangers. Such hooks project from the upholstery of the headliner of the vehicle and may be unsightly. The protruding hooks may also present a safety hazard in the form of a projection against which a person may bump their head either while entering or exiting the vehicle, or in the event of an accident. Moreover, when the hooks are used, the clothes restrict the visibility of the rear windows. Furthermore, the hooks are relatively small and cannot accommodate more than a few hangers.